


【抑制本能】 第四章

by pupina



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 03:47:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6783883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pupina/pseuds/pupina





	【抑制本能】 第四章

【abo】抑制本能 第四章  
本章cp：豆腐丝+猪波

 

Robert Lewandowski曾经多次想象与Marco重逢的场景。

Marco是他的儿时旧友，是他曾经的竞争对手，但在Marco没有任何征兆地离开后，曾经的暗恋，曾经的向往，曾经幼稚的追求，在自己被抛弃（没错，Robert就是认为自己被抛弃了）之后都变质了。  
那个总是被自己放在视线中的人开始在年少的梦中频繁的出现，带着一种稚嫩的性感与极致的诱惑，让他甘愿坠入求而不得的深渊。

在这种扭曲的向往中，Robert觉醒了，他成为了一个真正的alpha，而直接导致这种变化的Marco成为了他发泄和渴求的对象。  
————————————  
“Robert，教练让集合了，你在发什么呆。”Hummels拍了拍队友的肩膀调侃道，“其它的我不清楚，我只知道你再这样神游，你会被boss狠狠教训一顿或者被球砸中的。”

Robert耸了耸肩走到场边。看来也不是什么重要的事，只是教练介绍了一个新加入的球员，Robert这几天一直在为之前那个该死的梦着魔，根本没有注意最近更衣室里的交流或者是什么新闻，他暂时也没心情去了解这个即将并肩作战的新队友。

出于礼貌Robert带着欢迎的微笑抬起头，看到了从教练身后走上前的人。  
“我是Marco Reus，很荣幸加入这个伟大的俱乐部，日后我希望……”  
Robert瞪大眼睛看着那个人，他好像一瞬间什么也听不见了，只能感受到体内的血液在沸腾，热浪腾地一下冲上大脑，他的手微微颤抖后握成拳青筋爆突。  
Robert此时双眼红的可怕，他死死盯着那个满头灿烂金发的人，而Marco感觉到了这危险的视线，回望了过来。

教练发现了两个人的争锋相对，停下了介绍，“Robert，你之前和Marco认识吗？”  
Hummels也很奇怪的看了看Robert，他甚至在猜测两个人是不是有什么过节……  
Marco先开口，“是的，我们之前是……”  
Robert笑了，眼睛里的血丝却没有褪去“是很好的朋友。”

 

————————————

Bastian做好了心理准备去迎接这件事的到来，但是当它真的出现时，Bastian还是激动地难以自持。

“Lukas……”Bastian拿起早就备下的毛巾擦了擦Poldi头上的汗。他尽量让自己动作轻柔而不是像头被欲望支配的野兽般猛地扑上去。

满脸通红，散发着浓郁甜美的信息素，浑身虚弱无力……这一切都表明这个omega快要进入发情期了。

Poldi在十八岁进入了自己第一个发情期，在这之前Bastian甚至都没有仔细告诉这个没有接受系统学习的omega什么是发情期，怎么渡过发情期。他始终不想让Lukas知道两人在生理上的不平等，被从小宠到大的Lukas也不知道自己有一天会被最好的朋友压在身下并渴求对方的占有。

当Poldi出现发情期的初期症状时，他不可避免地陷入了慌乱之中。

“Basti……我，我好难受……救救我，Basti…”  
“没事的。”Bastian强装镇定，“你只是进入了发情期，这是很正常的事，每个omega都会有这个阶段，你只需要……”Bastian深吸了一口气，“你只需要一个alpha来帮助你渡过难关。”  
Lukas当然知道好友就是alpha，此时他想不了那么多，急切地求救道“那快帮帮我吧，该死的，我头好疼……”  
“我会的，只是……你忍着点，也许现在会更难受，但过后就好了。”Bastian脱下了Poldi汗湿的衣服，然后除去了自己的。  
当手接触到lukas的身体时，Bastian能感觉到一向引以为傲的自制力在奔溃。  
而Poldi从来没有见过自己的好兄弟露出这样的表情，平时让人感到安心的一切似乎变成了幻觉，Bastian那双漂亮的眼睛充血到发红，嘴角无意识地上扬，让被牢牢压制住的Poldi感觉隐隐的恐惧。  
“乖，不要害怕，我的lukas……不要害怕我。”  
Bastian抓着Lukas的手腕，按在自己的胸膛上，“这里永远为你而跳动，我们很快就只属于彼此。”  
Bastian把手指插入Lukas灼热湿润的后穴，慢慢做着扩张，Lukas难受极了，“为什么要这么做，我不想要这样……”  
但Bastian没有回答他，只是专心做着防护工作。  
终于，lukas感觉那搅动的手指从体内拨出，舒了一口气。  
但下一秒，一个尺寸恐怖的硬物抵在了穴口，lukas吃惊地问：“那是什么，你想把这个捅进来吗，天哪，我会被你杀死的！求你……”  
Bastian轻轻在lukas额头印上一吻，然后腰狠狠一挺，恐怖的刑器就这么刺入了lukas的甬道之中。  
下一刻lukas哭喊道“痛！Basti……啊！”  
Poldi从来没有受过这种苦，从小到大，自己的父母就像每一对育有omega孩子的夫妻一样对孩子百般宠爱呵护，在认识了Bastian后更是被对方宠上了天，Poldi理所应当的享受宠爱，却怎么也没有想到，平日里对自己最好的人居然在这时带给了自己最大的痛苦。

“拿出去，我难受……痛，Basti我痛……”

Lukas在这时仍像往常一样撒娇般的抱怨着，盼望着对方能如愿地停下来，安慰因他突然转变而惊惧的自己……  
但他却失望了，Bastian轻柔地舔去Lukas脸上因为疼痛而逼出的泪水，下身却极为残忍地挺动着，充血而涨成紫红的阴茎布满了狰狞的青筋，而这个可怕的怪物以一种惊人的气势在一个人身体中抽动，  
每一次抽离都几乎带出了混合鲜血的浊液。  
Poldi只觉得下身仿佛撕裂一般，痛苦让他全身都蜷缩起来，但是很快，Bastian牢牢抓住他线条优美的小腿，近乎残暴地拉开，然后不顾身下人的惨叫，继续着凶猛地抽插。  
Poldi凄惨的呻吟被压碎了一般从喉咙中挤压出来，他紧紧捏着床单，指节用力到发白，然后他尽全力向外爬，妄图逃离疯狂的攻击，但是很快又被拽了回去……  
omega第一次发情期能感觉到的只有撕裂般的疼痛而并非快感，这是在为omega产道的开辟做着前期准备工作，所以第一次发情期omega不会受孕，alpha也不会成结并持续着惨无人道的长久的射精。  
Bastian深知这一点，但看着不停哭泣的lukas他却不能停止。  
Bastian狠下心不去听lukas的求饶。  
快速的抽插越来越顺畅，omega的甬道正式向征服者开放，Bastian抬高lukas早已绵软的腰，整根没入，直接到达最深处，lukas张了张嘴，最终嘶哑的喉咙里没有发出更多的声音。  
Bastian在射精的同时吻上了lukas的唇，他能感觉到lukas暴动的omega信息素归于平静，这说明lukas渡过了难关。  
Bastian退出自己埋在lukas体内的阴茎。  
他紧紧抱住陷入沉睡的爱人，轻轻说道，  
“对不起……”  
Poldi的睫毛微微颤动，后归于平静。


End file.
